


Autobot Television Network - Excerpt 6

by Plonq



Series: Transformers Television [12]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Humor, Parody, Screenplay/Script Format, Television
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26562868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plonq/pseuds/Plonq
Summary: [Announcement]Announcer [voiceover]:We interrupt our regular programming to bring you this live message from Optimus Prime.
Series: Transformers Television [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876531
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Autobot Television Network - Excerpt 6

[Announcement]

 **Announcer [voiceover]:** We interrupt our regular programming to bring you this live message from Optimus Prime.

 **Optimus Prime:** (The Prime has donned horn-rimmed reading glasses and is focused on a datapad that he is holding down and away from himself at arm's length.) Friends, it is with great sadness that we inform you of the death of our good friend and compatriot Cliffjumper. We do not have the details surrounding this tragic loss, but his closest comrades believe that Cliffjumper would have wanted to be remembered not as the paranoid, trigger-happy jerk whom we all saw on the outside, but as a caring, loyal and honest Cybertronian who did not go out in a stupid, pointless manner that all witnesses describe as a cautionary tale.

(He glances up at the camera and nods in agreement, then adjusts his glasses and then resumes reading.) Cliffjumper died doing what he loved best: not being dead. His spark and essence are with the All-Spark now - or it would be if The Prime had not lobbed it through a Space Bridge.

(Optimus Prime chuckles and glances up from the pad again.) Good one. Let's edit that last bit out, though. (His demeanour turns serious again.) We shall follow this broadcast with a minute of silence to remember our departed friend and reflect on his life.

 **Announcer [voiceover]:** We now return you to your regular programming.


End file.
